


Happy Burrthday

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Helpless [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: More fluff.





	Happy Burrthday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so so much for all the comments I'm receiving on this series!!!!!!!!!! I really appreciate it!!!! YOu guys make my day!!!!!!! I will keep the works coming. Thanks. Hope you enjoy this.

Today was a very special day: Aaron Burr’s birthday. Alexander Hamilton, his loving boyfriend, was currently having a bit of a freakout in the bathroom they shared. No, scratch that. That previous statement about the freakout being small was, undoubtedly, the understatement of the century. Let’s revise: Alexander Hamilton was currently losing his shit. He didn’t know what to do for Aaron’s special day. He had been blown away by the thoughtful anniversary gift the other man had gotten him the week before and he wanted to do something at least a third as special as what Burr had done for him. Of course, naturally because he was Alexander Hamilton and things rarely went well for Alexander Hamilton, he had to go to work and therefore he couldn’t think of what to do for his favorite person.

Don’t get me wrong, he told the little angry voice in his head. I love working with the kids and teaching them and shaping their minds and unlocking their intellect and all that cliched crap, but today I have something moor important to think about!!!

Hair brushed and smelling like shampoo and shirt tucked neatly in, Hamilton made his way downstairs where Aaron—beautiful, amazing, ever patient and saintly Aaron—waited with breakfast fresh off the stove. He had made all of Alex’s favorites: hash browns, pancakes with fresh strawberries and whipped cream on top and a freshly made strawberry-banana smoothie.

“I swear, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Hamilton declared sincerely as he took his seat next to Aaron.  
The other man smiled and ruffled Alexander’s hair affectionately. “I know you, baby,” he sang warmly, beaming at Hamilton.

Hamilton flapped his hand at Burr. “Don’t you dare quote Skylar Grey at me,” he said, mock scolding as he finished his excellent breakfast, rinsed his and Burr’s dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. He was met only by Aaron’s loving smile.

All through the day, when he had a moment to breathe, Alexander considered and reconsidered and re-reconsidered ideas for something he could do for Aaron’s birthday. He wanted it to be something his partner would enjoy, something that would be memorable and fun for them, but mostly fun for Aaron. He knew for a fact that Aaron liked to be shown that he was valued and that he was cared for. He liked romantic gestures and all that stuff. The question was, what kind of grand gesture would he appreciate from Alexander?  
Finally, finally, finally! The day was over and Alexander could go home. They usually rode together but Hamilton had asked Burr to get some things for him: toothpaste, shaving cream, razors, and saltines, so Burr was busy.

Alexander drove around town for a while before the window of a charming, picturesque little place caught his eye. The sign in the window read: “Wilde Books, find your inner reader.”  
The name and the motto of the store was very lame, but Alexander decided to give it a chance. Pulling into the driveway of the shop, the man quickly made his way out of the car and up to the door. A little bell tinkled as he opened the door and a huge display faced him.  
Hamilton grinned, shocked and pleasantly surprised that such a tiny shop could hold books of such a great number. “Wow.” That was his only comment as he made his way through the aisles upon aisles upon aisles of shelves upon shelves upon shelves of books. He browsed through them until he found something truly remarkable: a first edition of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. It was in perfect condition too, Alex noted with great approval and appreciation as he made his way to the register to pay for the book.

It cost a fortune, but it was way more than worth it to see Aaron’s delighted expression when he opened it.  
“Oh my God, Alexander!” he squeaked out past the choked-up feeling in his throat, the knot of emotion that was so hard to speak around in that very moment.  
Alexander beamed and pulled the other man to him, leaving a tender kiss on his lips. Leaning over, he dropped another kiss to the top of Aaron’s head, making the other mirror the grin on Hamilton’s face.  
“I absolutely love it,” he said, sincerity turning his words to music as he kissed Alexander again. Alexander grinned to himself. He didn’t doubt that Aaron Burr was truly blown away and that he would remember this birthday for a long time.


End file.
